Three Stars
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Hollow Regent Kuromiya abducts three shinigamis whose fate it is to bring forth the next incarnation of the spirit king...but whether he is good or evil will depend on what happens to Kuchiki Tetsuya, the chosen bearer and the two chosen to impregnate him
1. Chapter 1

**Three Stars**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Okay, since Bya/Ren/Tet was doing so well, I couldn't resist offering our beautifully wicked Aizen, not one but TWO lovely Kuchikis to conquer! I am also working on an Aizen/Gin/Bya that is not yet named, so that will be along soon! But don't worry, I will continue to update my other works in progress. I have quite a few near the end, so I'll try to finish those up! Take care and happy reading! Love, Spunky)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Dark Hand Grasping**

"You seem more weary than usual, watashi no itoko," Byakuya said, setting his chin on top of Tetsuya's head where it rested on his shoulder, "Should we go back to the manor now?"

A gentle breeze blew across where they sat, leaned against each other, under the slender branches of a sakura tree, looking up at the night sky. It ruffled Tetsuya's wavy black hair, tickling Byakuya's cheek.

"I am fine," the younger man assured his cousin, "It was a busy day preparing the staff for the king's visit, but all is in order now. You can have confidence that the house security staff will be diligent in both your protection and the king's...though he certainly has his own protectors."

"He does," agreed Byakuya, "but your men know the manor and the area here, as well likely sources of disturbances. I am sure that his majesty's officers will rely on you to assist with that."

"Yes," agreed Tetsuya, stifling a yawn, "they have already sent couriers ahead...which explains my weariness. It has been almost non-stop for several days. I think I will sleep well after this visit is over."

"You and me both," Byakuya sighed.

The two went quiet for a time, watching the night sky with dreamy, hazed over eyes.

"Tetsuya, I wanted to...ask you something," Byakuya said, breaking the silence.

Tetsuya's blue eyes opened and peeked up at him through several unruly strands of silken hair.

"Hmmm?"

"The Saito clan leader, whom you know we have been in deliberations with for some time, has indicated a desire to settle our longstanding differences."

"That is good news."

"Yes, and in our latest discussions, he has indicated an interest in you. As you know, he is a young leader and he prefers a male partner. His clan is less concerned with matters of bloodline. He is a more gentle person than the prior leaders of that clan, and I think that he would try to make you happy. Would you consider such a union?"

A troubled look invaded Tetsuya's eyes, but he forced himself to think before answering.

"Byakuya-sama," he said finally, "You know that I will obey your every command. But if you want my honest answer, I must respectfully decline."

Byakuya tilted his head and gave the younger man the hint of a smile.

"Yet again?" he asked softly, "You have attracted the attention of more than a few lords and ladies as of late, Tetsuya. This despite the fact that many among the noble class still let themselves be distracted by the matter of you being half-noble and half-peasant. I have, of course, politely refused those I felt would not treat you honorably, but Saito Tama is a good man. And although you were not allowed full expression of your feelings for your Naoki during your years in Itamigiri, I know that you are not biased against relations with a man."

"No," agreed Tetsuya, "I am more anxious about having a relationship with a female, I think. There were so few of them in the prison...and I could never bear very well the way they were treated. It is too uncomfortable thinking of putting my hands on a woman that way."

"But you could accept a relationship with a man?"

"With the right person, I suppose," Tetsuya answered, a soft blush rising on his cheeks, "I know that it has been years, and perhaps I cling too tightly to what I lost when Naoki perished. But...I do not feel ready just yet...not even for so well respected and kind a man as Saito Tama."

Byakuya considered his words for several long minutes. He studied his cousin's downcast eyes and lightly flushed cheeks, wondering as he had been for some time.

_Could it be that...?_

"Tetsuya," he went on, "I would like you to answer me honestly again."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama?"

He pulled away slightly and turned so that they were facing each other.

"Watashi no itoko, are you sure that you do not focus too much of your heart on your commitment to my safety? I know that you take my protection very seriously, but...truly, you must not do so to the point that you do not find your own happiness."

Tetsuya's eyes closed.

"I am happy," he said quietly, "I am happy here, with you. I do not need anyone else to complete me. I would be happy remaining here and protecting you for the rest of my life."

_There it is again...just that small hint in his words, and the way he does not meet my eyes when he says it. I have suspected for some time, but...such a thing would be difficult if we indulged in it. As much as I love my cousin, I do not want to undo all of the progress we have made on behalf of the half-bloods, by angering the elders now. Although he would be acceptable because his body could be made to bear a child, many of the elders would frown on me becoming involved with one of 'lesser' blood...breaking the rules, yet again, and after I had given my promise to follow them._

_Tetsuya...if only..._

"I know you would," Byakuya said affectionately, "So...you would perhaps consider a man of more moderate status who might be willing to reside here...so that you could continue to content yourself, protecting me?"

"I...don't know," the younger man said uncertainly, "But I will consider it if it will please Byakuya-sama."

"Very well," said Byakuya, looking amused, "Then, I will let Saito Tama down gently."

"I hope it does not cause trouble," said Tetsuya, moving with Byakuya as he stood.

He whistled softly and a tall black stallion with sapphire eyes like Tetsuya's own, stepped out of the trees near them and stood quietly as they mounted. They followed the trail through the trees, back in the direction of the manor.

"It will not cause trouble," the clan leader assured his cousin, "although, I know he will be disappointed. He was very complimentary of you."

"Are you disappointed in me?" Tetsuya asked suddenly, "I will accept his proposal if it is what you wish. And I am sure I won't be unhappy with him. I would make every effort to satisfy him."

"I know that you would, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, as the stallion passed through the back gates and Byakuya reached back to pull it closed behind them, "But my concern is not so much with you making him content as with you finding contentment with him...or with someone else. You care for me. I am only showing that I care for you as well."

"I understand," replied Tetsuya, sliding down off of the stallion's back, then offering Byakuya his hand.

Byakuya dismounted and patted the stallion on the neck as Tetsuya offered his mount a horse cube.

"Off with you now, Arashi," the younger man said, nodding, "And get some rest. We will be busy tomorrow."

"You should take your own advice, Cousin," Byakuya admonished him gently, "Good night."

"Sleep well, Byakuya-sama. Pleasant dreams."

They started towards the wooden walkway that ran along the main wing, where the bedrooms were located, but stopped, staring as two dark figures appeared in front of them...one a tall, slender man with black hair and almond shaped green eyes, and the other cloaked and hooded so that they couldn't make out his features.

Noting instantly the fact that the lights in the area were turned down and the men were unescorted and near the leader's bedroom, Tetsuya summoned his weapon and shouted instantly for the house guards, as he took up a position in front of Byakuya and at the same time, mentally recalled Arashi to him.

"They cannot hear you," The green-eyed man told them in a calm, even tone, "They cannot see you, Kuchiki Tetsuya."

"What are doing here? What do you want?" Byakuya asked, his own weapon in his hand and ready.

"You shall see," the green-eyed man answered ominously.

Tetsuya and Byakuya felt an odd sensation sweep through their bodies and found themselves frozen in place as the cloaked person extended a sticklike hand and held up an odd black triangular talisman and hissed out a sharp command.

"Torimono (_capture_), Sanhoshi!"

The clan leader and his cousin loosed surprised cries as odd golden light flared from within the black talisman and wrapped itself tightly around them. Both felt a harsh tingling all over, then a painful pulling sensation. They watched in horror as the gardens and manor disappeared, and they were sucked into an impenetrable blackness. They crashed down together onto hard ground, crying out in dismay and lapsing almost instantly into unconsciousness, leaving the green-eyed man and the bearer of the talisman alone in the quiet garden.

They looked up as Tetsuya's stallion leapt over the back gate and raced towards them. The green-eyed man smiled.

"Kudakero (_shatter_)," he breathed softly.

Arashi slid to a stop, blinking as the image before him shimmered, and the man that had seemed a stranger suddenly took on Tetsuya's form.

"My apologies," he said to the stallion, "but something has come up and you must carry Byakuya-sama and me to Central 46 at once."

The stallion gave him a confused look and sniffed him questioningly, but stood quietly as the two men mounted him. He turned out of the gardens and carried them past the unseeing guards at the front gates.

"You promise now that my master will not be harmed?" said the green-eyed man, "You did agree that in exchange for my cooperation, that you would..."

"I agreed to keep you alive and to release you and your master once they have completed the task. Yes."

"And you are sure this will rid my master's body of the hougyoku?"

"Yes," said the cloaked man, "The ritual will draw out the hougyoku and use its power. When that is done, Aizen Sousuke will be freed from it...and I will allow the two of you to walk away unharmed."

"What will you do with the others?"

"We will have to kill the 'noble heart' after the ritual to cause the 'pure soul' to hollowfy. But the 'dark soul' can be released unharmed, as was our agreement."

The green-eyed man was quiet for a moment.

"Thank you," he whispered finally.

"You are welcome," said the cloaked man, "Kyouka Suigetsu. Though I find it a distinct curiosity that even after he betrayed and abandoned you, you still wish to act on his behalf."

"I do not wish to die, nor to become a hollow, myself," explained the zanpakutou spirit."

"It is not so bad as you think," said the cloaked man, "But, as you will. I will keep to our agreement."

"Again, I am grateful."

The two rode on through the dark, empty streets, and into the heavily guarded area around the Central 46 grounds, shrouded in Kyouka Suigetsu's illusions. They dismounted and left Arashi waiting outside as the manifested zanpakutou spirit quickly hypnotized the guards and made the two of them appear as councilors.

"Go on in, sirs," the lead guard said, waving them through.

They walked in the entrance and passed through the darkened halls until they came to the high councilor's office. Okanishi Hideo looked up at them and nodded.

"You...completed your task?" he asked softly.

"Yes," replied Kyouka Suigetsu, "We only need to collect my master and we will be ready."

"Come then," said the high councilor, standing, "We will be on our way."

They left his office and proceeded down to the beginning of the prison levels.

"Did they give you any trouble?" Hideo asked.

"No," said the cloaked man, "Everything went as planned."

"And the shrine is ready?"

"Yes. It is prepared for the ritual, and well guarded."

"And to my knowledge, no hint of this has reached the Gotei 13. We should have no trouble."

They continued on, with Kyouka Suigetsu's power shielding them as they passed through the levels of the prison, down to Muken, until they stood before Aizen Sousuke's cell door. The guard opened the door and stood back, completely oblivious as they entered Aizen's cell and calmly released him from his bonds.

"Kyouka Suigetsu," said the former taichou, looking surprised, "I thought that..."

"You thought that I was dead," the manifested spirit said quietly, "but you were mistaken. I was near death. However, I was assisted by someone in regaining my strength, and I have convinced him to free you if you but assist him with one task."

"I see," said Aizen, "I know the high councilor, of course, but who is this other?"

Kyouka Suigetsu glanced past Hideo to the cloaked figure.

"I am Kuromiya, regent of Hueco Mundo."

"Ah," said Aizen, realization rising in his eyes, "I imagine that I do not have to ask you what task you wish done...though I must congratulate you on being able to corrupt Central 46's noble leader..."

Hideo smiled as Kyouka Suigetsu's illusion fell away, revealing that he was a hollow.

"He was difficult at first," said Kuromiya, "but we have opened his eyes to our vision of the new worlds."

"Very enlightening," Hideo said, nodding.

"And what is my role in your plans?" Aizen asked.

"You will see," said Kuromiya, raising the talisman.

Aizen's eyes found the relic, then widened.

"Kyouka Suigetsu," he breathed, "Are you _mad_? This..."

"I was dying," explained the zanpakutou, and Kuromiya-sama saved my life and sustained me. And he promised me that once this is done, we will be free. And...this is partly what you wanted, ne? The king will die."

"But a hollow king will be born," objected Aizen, "Not quite what I had in mind."

"No," said Kuromiya, his lips curling into a cruel smile, "I am afraid not."

Aizen inhaled sharply as the hollow regent gave the command and golden light enveloped Kyouka Suigetsu and him, wrapping around them and dragging them into the darkness. The high councilor and the hollow regent watched as they disappeared, then Kuromiya opened a garganta.

"Take care of things here," the regent said to the high councilor, "As soon as you sense it, begin the disruptions. I want no effective resistance. I do not want the Gotei 13 to be able to mount any kind of offensive during the gestation."

"Will you be keeping him in Hueco Mundo, then?" asked Hideo.

"Yes...within the shrine."

"But what if the king sends royal guard to retrieve him?"

"He will already be hollowfied by then. It will be too late for them to alter his fate," Kuromiya assured the other, "We will not need to hide him once he is turned."

"But they might decide to kill him, no?"

"And risk the end of our worlds? I think not. They will allow the scion to be born and then we will have dominance over the three worlds. We will make war on the king and kill him even before his time runs out."

"I will be waiting for that," Hideo said, bowing, "Good fortune to you, Kuromiya-sama."

"Thank you," said the regent, "Things will be tense as we cannot hide the nobles' disappearances, even with Kyouka Suigetsu's powers, but I am confident you will help to distract them from guessing why they were taken."

"I will," said the high councilor, watching quietly as Kuromiya stepped into the underground cavern and closed the doorway behind him.

He turned out of Aizen's cell, smiling at the illusion of Aizen Sousuke still bound within.

"Thank goodness we won't have to explain _his _disappearance," he chuckled, "I think I would lose my job..."


	2. The Preparation

**Chapter 2: The Preparation**

**(Thanks to everyone reading. You guys are the best! Special thanks to reviwers Crazyfan42 (That scene will be along soon, but a couple of pivotal things have to happen first...), RebelYeller (Oh yes...Aizen will have lots of fun before and after the 'main event' as well!), Kaferia (Aww! *blushes* You are so sweet!), Sariniste (I think you will be pleased that Aizen won't spend much time being manipulated, but will be back to scheming and manipulating soon!) and Finkleisms (Yup, a little buildup, then lots of heat!) Enjoy the chapter! Love Spunky)**

Tetsuya stirred sluggishly, his head throbbing painfully as he took a shaky breath and forced his eyes open. He remembered having been attacked in some way by the cloaked man with the odd triangular talisman, and so kept his eyes slitted at first so that he could view his environment without his captors knowing that he had awakened.

A chill went through him at finding himself in kido chains and on his back on an examination table. Instantly, his mind slipped back into the past.

_"Hold still. We are not going to hurt you," the healer's voice said, the man's eyes making Tetsuya feel as though he had ice in his veins, "We merely need to verify your age to determine your fitness for serving."_

_He shivered at the eyes that looked down at his thin, naked body, at the hands that swiftly and methodically touched and probed. The healer completed his examination and nodded to his colleague._

_"He is on the young side, but passable."_

_"It is no matter," said the second healer, "Orochi-san likes them on the young side. And he has been impatient about this one. He is...still virginal?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. I will inform Orochi-san so that his initiation can be..."_

_The man's voice broke off as an explosion rocked the prison. The healer's assistant took hold of Tetsuya and held him tightly, turning out of the infirmary and heading back towards the cellblock._

_"What the hell is that?" someone yelled._

_"It's him! It's the Kuchiki heir! They're storming the prison!"_

Tetsuya broke out in a sweat, made anxious by the grip of his restraints. He knew he must have unintentionally made a sound when one of his captors turned and looked at him.

_A hollow?_

He had never seen a creature with such eyes, black mingled with gold and wicked red pupils. He was tall and slim with fine, delicate features and an oddly comely and detailed mask around his eyes and left cheek. He regarded the obviously distressed shinigami for a moment, then smiled in a way that nearly undid what controls Tetsuya had left.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya, remain calm. We did not bring you here with the intent of harming you. You are welcome here, and you are to be congratulated."

"What are you talking about?" the noble asked, shuddering, "If I am welcome here, then why am I tied down?"

"You have my apologies for that," said the hollow, "but at this time, it is necessary. Just lie still and we will make our explanations soon."

"I don't need any explanation!" Tetsuya said, straining against his bonds, "You came into my home and attacked my cousin and me. I am sure that I cannot trust any intention you have! Now, free me or pay the price for your lack of wisdom in confining me!"

The hollow smiled at him tolerantly.

"Truly," he said calmly, "You think that you are capable of severing your bonds and fighting your way out of here? We studied you for some time before bringing you here, Kuchiki Tetsuya. You have no such ability that would allow you to overcome us and break out of here. The kido binding you is well above your level, so you cannot hope to break it. And in any case, your power is sealed away, so you have nothing to fight us with."

"You are wrong," said Byakuya suddenly, from where he laid on another examination table near his bound cousin.

Aizen's head turned from where he laid on a third examination table, and he fixed his eye on the younger noble, curious to see what he would do.

Tetsuya's eyes closed, and he reached down into his spirit core, tapping in to his own life force, while calling out in his mind.

_Arashi!_

Kuromiya stepped back, staring in surprise as Tetsuya's body began to glow softly with white light, that grew in strength until it became blinding. The hollow regent's eyes widened and his face was made over with fury.

"You _fool_! What are you doing?" he yelled, "Do not...!"

Tetsuya's mouth opened into a hard, furious scream of pain as his released life force shattered his bonds.

"What?" gasped the hollow, watching in dismay as Tetsuya came to his feet and the white power died, "So reckless! Using your own life force? Are you insane?"

"NO ONE CONFINES ME!" Tetsuya screamed, his life force exploding from his slender body again.

The bonds on Byakuya shattered, and the clan leader moved to join his cousin as The guards in the room closed in around them. Kuromiya stood in front of them, holding a skeletal hand out to stay them.

"Wait," he said, calming somewhat, "Do not attack them."

He started to say more, but turned in surprise as the wall behind him exploded and Tetsuya's stallion burst into the room.

"Arashi!" cried Tetsuya, as the stallion fired a volley of ice blades at the hollows in his path.

Screams of dying guards filled the room as Arashi charged forward, knocking hollows out of the way as he struggled to reach his master. Byakuya and Tetsuya moved forward, crashing into the remaining guards and fighting bare handed. As Byakuya passed Aizen, he locked eyes with the man for a moment.

"I don't suppose you would consent to take me with you," said Aizen, "I understand that we are enemies, but it seems we have a common enemy in these hollows..."

Byakuya gave him an odd look, then found the release on Aizen's bonds and activated it.

"How very kind of you," the former taichou said, smiling.

"I was not being kind," said Byakuya, as the two crashed into the nearest guards and began to fight their way towards Arashi, "That talisman...the one he used before. You know of it?"

"Yes," said Aizen, dropping one hollow guard as Byakuya downed another, "I do not know much about it, but it involves a ritual to give the spirit king a rebirth."

"We have been identified as the three stars of Sanhoshi," Byakuya explained, "We must recover the talisman and escape!"

Kuromiya watched as more guards rushed into the room. He smiled to himself and took the talisman from within his cloak.

"You want this?" he asked haughtily, "Then, come and take it from me. But I warn you, it will not be so easy.

He burst forward, placing himself between Tetsuya and Arashi as they closed in on each other.

"You three have no powers, and I will overcome, even this spirited stallion. Watch."

Byakuya, Tetsuya and Aizen stared in surprise as Kuromiya withdrew Kyouka Suigetsu and held the sword, tip down in front of them.

"You see, Kyouka Suigetsu, because he depended on me to restore him, now obeys me."

The three shinigamis froze as the hollow issued the release command.

"Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu," Kuromiya said calmly.

The hollow smiled widely as he felt the blade's power come to life, but caught his breath in surprise as Aizen's laughter sounded in front of him.

"I congratulate you on planning all of this," the former leader of the hollows said in a quiet, mocking tone, "but you made one mistake. You see, this sword is an extension of my own soul...a soul which does not trust. Kyouka Suigetsu, while he might work with you to free me, would never truly serve you. He knows that you likely have motives that would destroy us. You are an enemy. you hate us. You wouldn't simply use us and let us go. Now...see where your faulty thinking has left you..."

Kuromiya gave a roar of surprise and fury as the illusion around him broke apart and he realized that the talisman he had been holding in his hand was gone, and that Kyouka Suigetsu was no longer in his possession.

"You!" he cried, as he spotted Aizen and the two nobles astride the stallion that had broken into the room, "You will never escape here!"

Arashi wheeled and burst out of the room, emerging onto the dark desert sands at a run and swiftly leaving the pursuing hollows behind. He slowed as the sounds of pursuit fell away and they were left alone. Aizen opened a garganta and Arashi passed through into the underground cavern. They emerged into the living world, where Aizen called for them to stop, and Arashi paused in the middle of a small park.

"I think that we have eluded them for the time being," he commented.

"We need to return to the Seireitei immediately, then," Byakuya insisted, "As we have been identified for the ritual, if Kuromiya activated the talisman, we will soon be compelled to begin the breeding."

"I imagine I don't need to ask about what that entails," Aizen said slyly, stealing a glance at Byakuya's comely younger cousin, "Although the files available in Las Noches were not terribly detailed, I do know that once the 'three stars' have been recognized by the talisman and the talisman has been activated, the three are compelled to mate repeatedly, after which the reiatsu within the one who acts as 'vessel' must be kept in balance until the fledgling soul that will be the new king emerges."

"That soul must then be taken to the spirit dimension and infused with the power of the King's Prism, an artifact kept within the palace, Byakuya explained.

"And how are we to determine if the talisman was activated?" Aizen asked.

Byakuya frowned.

"The urge to mate will surface and gradually grow to become a compulsion. The interactions produce high levels of intense spiritual pressure, and so must occur in a protected area. It would be best to cross over into the spirit realm for the mating, but if the talisman has already been activated, we may not be able to reach the palace before the compulsion to mate overcomes us."

"So, it seems that we should attempt to reach the spirit dimension," Aizen concluded, "before we succumb to the urge to indulge ourselves in your lovely, young, virginal cousin."

He smiled lasciviously at Tetsuya, who blushed and looked away, frowning anxiously.

"You are not going to enter the spirit dimension," Byakuya said firmly.

"Say that again," said Aizen, gazing intently at the noble.

"You are not going to enter the spirit dimension," Byakuya repeated, "You are a creature of evil, the balance for my nobility in the ritual. We will complete the breeding outside of the spirit realm and then Tetsuya and I will proceed to the palace."

"Ah," said the former taichou, "but what will my fate be?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Because of your cooperation in the ritual, you will be pardoned of your crimes and allowed your freedom. You should be grateful and consider yourself fortunate in that you were to spend 20000 years in the prison."

"I do appreciate the pardon," Aizen said, nodding in approval, "but I think that you will not be dictating terms, Byakuya. We will go to the spirit realm now. I am content to complete the ritual, but I will do so on my own terms."

"And what makes you think that _you_ are going to dictate terms, Aizen Sousuke?" Byakuya asked, his tone darkening.

"Well," said the former taichou, smirking, "as Kyouka Suigetsu has freed my powers, but not yours, I think that I am the one in control here."

He breathed a command, and Byakuya and Tetsuya gasped in surprise in finding Byakuya's arms were wrapped around Tetsuya's waist, and their hands were bound together in front of the younger man. Byakuya's eyes widened in fury.

"When did you...?"

"Before we left that shrine they had us in," said Aizen, "I had a feeling that you would attempt to impede me, so I took preventive action. Now, we will proceed to the dimension wall and..."

"We will likely not reach the dimension wall before the urge to mate overcomes us. When I say that it is a compulsion, I mean that delay will put intense stress on all of us, primarily the vessel, if we do not see to our duty promptly."

"Do not worry, Byakuya" Aizen said in a seductive tone, "I will be more than happy to deflower your innocent cousin, but there is something that I want first."

Byakuya gave him a look of annoyance.

"If you think that you can use this situation to force us to take you into the spirit realm, I assure you that you cannot. You are as bound to the compulsion to mate as we are, and you will give in to it. So do not try to use that to manipulate us. And we should cease wasting time discussing this..."

"You are that eager to indulge in the delights of your cousin's sweet flesh, Byakuya?" Aizen said, smirking, "My, that is a strong compulsion, ne? Or have you desired him all along and merely needed an excuse?"

"Shut up," the clan leader said brusquely.

"We could just stop here, lay him down and..."

"That is quite enough!" Byakuya shouted, "We will go to Urahara's shop."

"No, I do not think so," said Aizen, shaking his head, "I have no intention of allowing that man time to find a way to get the better of me again."

"I need access to his archive to be sure that we move appropriately in regards to the ritual," Byakuya argued, "While my own archive has more sources, Urahara-san has access to a few unusual sources that even I do not."

"It doesn't sound so difficult," said Aizen, "We have sex with Tetsuya, provide stabilization, and he bears the heir. It is pretty straightforward."

"But I would feel better having access to the proper materials to answer questions we may encounter along the way."

"Then we will go to Urahara's shop," said Aizen, "However, I will take out insurance that you will not act against me."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, his gray eyes widening and his hands arms tightening reflexively around Tetsuya.

Aizen smiled wickedly.

"Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu," he intoned.

Byakuya caught his breath sharply as Tetsuya made a sound of surprise, then faded from view.

"What?" Byakuya exclaimed, "What have you done with him? You know that...!"

"I know that you do not want the three worlds to be placed at risk. In case it eluded you, Byakuya, I am protected from death because I possess the hougyoku. If the three worlds end, I will survive. So I am less concerned with that than you. Now..."

"Where is Tetsuya?" Byakuya demanded, "What did you do to my cousin? Tell me now or...!"

"Focus, Byakuya!" Aizen said, his voice suddenly icy, "We will go to Urahara's shop. He will only see you. We will find the sources that we need for the ritual and then once we have left his shop, I will bring Tetsuya back."

"But where is he? I must know!" The noble insisted, "If you have confined him, he will panic and destroy himself trying to escape."

"Do not worry," Aizen assured him, "I did not forget Tetsuya's actions in Las Noches. Kyouka Suigetsu's powers have rendered him unconscious and placed him in an interdimensional cell. I will sense if he is in any distress, but he will, most likely only sleep until I bring him back. Now, to Urahara's shop..."

"Damn you!" Byakuya hissed as Aizen smiled at him again and shattered his bonds.

"Come, Byakuya," said the former taichou, his eyes glinting, "It is best not to delay. I think I am beginning to feel aroused..."

"_Bastard_!"


End file.
